Mirajane's Flower
by lightning.cat9
Summary: Teenage Laxus gets Mirajane to go on a date with him, but even then, she is still cold to him. When Lisanna dies, Mirajane is a different person, and Laxus wants to cheer her up. Mirajane and Laxus, although i'm thinking of putting Cana in it. This is my first fanfiction, ok?
1. Mirajane's Flower

Laxus and Mirajane- a picnic

The sun over Magnolia forest was shining. It was the perfect summer day. To top it off Mirajane had made snacks and spread them out on the picnic blanket. A teenage Laxus sat cross- legged on the blanket. His temporary date sat across him, but farther off the blanket. Laxus had finally persuaded Mirajane to come with him. Lisanna, not realizing it was a date, had tried to tag along, but Natsu went fishing with her instead. Just this once, thought Laxus, I thank you, Natsu. Finally, he looked up into Mirajane's eyes.

"Uh, Mira?"

"What," she asked.

"Why are we sitting so far away?" he asked.

It was true. She was sitting almost five feet away from him. She blushed slightly, but then scowled and scooted closer.

"You're so harsh," Laxus commented. Mirajane rolled her eyes, then smiled a mock- sweet smile.

"All right, Laxus," she started," Every time I see some lightning destroying a tree, I think of you." Laxus couldn't help but smile.

"Was that a compliment?"

"I have no idea," she sighed.

"Ok, well, my turn. Every time I see that bird over there, the one that looks like a thousand years old, I think of gramps. That deer, which does nothing but drink from that lake is Cana. That rock", he said pointing at a boulder" is Elfman. And finally," he smiled pointing at a bright lavender flower," is you."

Mirajane started getting ticked off. She looked more like the blood-red rose in her room.

"Oh, and that tree, the one with the burn mark, that's like the flaming Natsu," he said randomly.

"I-I'm sorry Laxus, I don't- I can't stay. I have to go on a job." She got up and walked away. Oh well, he thought, she's too mean for me anyway. And scary. Then he snickered. 'I would like to see her face if I hit on Lisanna.' He stifled a laugh and started cleaning up.

.

**This is my first fanfiction, so if i did something wrong, i'm sorry! Usually i ship Freed x Mirajane, but i thought this was cute so...**

**please review! :3  
**


	2. Lisanna's Flower

About a week after the picnic, Laxus walks into the guild. He just came back from a week- long job, and was very exhausted, but nothing prepared him for what the guild had in store for him.

The guild seemed darker, and quieter. Among some quiet unhappy chatter, a few girls had tears running down their cheeks. Then, he saw Mirajane and Elfman crying in the corner, with people talking to them and comforting them. Before he realized what had happened, Bisca came up behind him and tugged on his sleeve.

"Laxus, its Lisanna…she's d-"she whispered," d-dead." Laxus didn't know what to do. He just… stood there.

"Laxus?" Finally, he turned around and walked out of the guild. He started by walking, getting faster and faster, out the guild doors until he started running. He didn't know where he was running, nor did he care. Eventually, he got to Magnolia forest and in a small clearing, he tripped over a rock.

When he looked up, he realized he was lying in their picnic spot. Laxus sighed and sat up. When he looked up, he saw a small flower sprouting up next to that flower that had reminded him of Mirajane.

It didn't really; he just wanted to bug her. Anyway, that flower next to it was small and pink, with white on the edges. Lisanna and Mirajane, he thought, and picked them both up. With a scowl on his face, he started walking back to the guild.

….. =.= . …

As he walked into the guild, there were less people, and _slightly_ more chatter. Still upset chatter. A few heads looked up at him, but instead of teasing or talking to him, they just looked back at their drinks. He walked to the corner where Elfman and Mirajane sat.

"Mirajane?"

"W-what do you want?"

"This is for you," he held out the flowers. "I thought it reminded me of Lisanna." She waited about twenty seconds before taking them and said a simple thank- you. Instead of leaving, he did what he always wanted to do. He reached up and pushed her bangs up away from her eyes. He expected her to slap his hand away, but she didn't. Then he realized almost half the guild was staring at him. Oops.

"Sorry," Laxus muttered and walked into the guild.


	3. Her New Look

In Mirajane's apartment, Elfman walked around the kitchen, organizing things. He didn't really know what he was doing, he just wanted to be near his older sister, who sat on the couch drinking tea.

"I can't take this anymore, Elfman," Mira finally said.

"What?" Elfman asked, startled by the sudden break of silence.

"I'm tired of all the sadness; no one talking or smiling."

"Well, Mira," He tried to think of something to say, "you should smile, too." She looked up into his eyes.

"You have a nice smile, but you don't share it. You have beautiful eyes, but you hide those, too," he said, feeling kind of proud of his manly compliment.

Mirajane's heart skipped a beat as she thought of Laxus and when he pushed up he bangs for no apparent reason. She got up and faced Elfman. He had to look down at her, he was taller now.

Mirajane reached up and brushed her bangs away.

"You think it looks nice?"

Here's my chance to cheer her up, he thought.

"You look fresher." She began to smile.

"Should I keep them up like this? How? I think Lisanna had some clips I can use." She ran in front of the mirror. First, she pinned them to the side. When she turned around for Elfman's opinion, the pins flew out. Next, she tried up front, but this time tied them up.

Hmm, thought Mira, I like it. For a second, she almost forgot about how sad she was.

Elfman saw her smile, then couldn't fight his own. Its so weird how happy girls get over their hair.

"We better get to the guild. We haven't gone their in a while," he remarked.

"Sure, let me just change. These clothes don't go with the weather." It was a nice day outside, and Mira was clad in her usual black outfits.

A few minutes later, Mira hurried out. Her outfit made Elfman almost spit out his water.

She was wearing a light- purple sweater, and blue denim shorts.

"Like it?" Elfman couldn't answer. Who was this lady? This wasn't Mirajane! This wasn't his scary older sister who was obsessed with dark clothes and knives and vampires and…scary stuff!

"Great, let's go!" Elfman said, hiding all his inner thoughts. She wasn't smiling hat much, but it was a start. While walking to the guild, she reached up and pulled the hair tie out of her bangs.

"Listen Elfman, we go in there, get a job, say hi, and leave. Got it?" she asked. Elfman looked down at her, very nervous. He was kind of glad she pulled her bangs down, or he probably would've went back home to find his real sister.

"Can we go on an easy job?" he asked. She nodded, and they walked the next few blocks in deadly silence until they got to the guild. Mirajane looked at everyone in the guild as they took in her new outfit.

"W-what? Anyone got something to say, say it!" Elfman looked at her and casually moved his hands toward his mouth in an upwardly fashion. Smile, he was trying to say.

She nodded as Elfman steered them towards Cana's table. She had a mug of beer on the table.

"Hi, Elfman. Hi, Mira."

"So, Cana, what do you think of my outfit?" Cana's eyes widened as she eyed Mira's outfit.

"R-really nice. So, are you guys going on a job?" Elfman started getting up, but Mira stayed put.

"No, I think we're just hanging out for now. Elfman, can you get me a drink?" she asked, giving him a look that said, please leave us alone. Elfman nodded and walked away. Before walking away, though, he gave her that smile gesture again.

She looked at Cana, and smiled. Cana twitched.

"So, Cana, do you think my hair looks better like this? She asked and tied up he bangs. Cana looked like she was going to faint. Mira giggled.

"Y-yes. That looks wonderful. I'll take three more beers please!"

At that same moment, Laxus walked in.


	4. Mistake

**Here is the new chapter, readers! Thank you for the reviews, i love reading them, they motivate me to write more :) :3**

Laxus walked in at that very same moment, acting all cool and sweeping his gaze around the room. He had to double take at Mirajane, and when he really saw her laughing with Cana and Levy. He tripped over some air and when he got up he realized he wasn't dreaming. Laxus hurried over to the corner of the guild hall until he was out of view.

Cana and Mirajane were talking, they laughed when Laxus tripped, and they got excited when Levy came over with the new Sorcerer's. The mood in the guild had lightened and everyone was laughing and drinking again. 'Wow, Elfman was right', thought Mira,' everyone will smile if we smile.'

The doors in the guild opened and the Thunder God tribe walked in. They sat down at a table and started talking.

"Look the Thunder God tribe's back", Mira pointed out. Cana only looked up.

"Who?"

"Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen."

"Oh, yeah. They're never at the guild," Levy remarked.

"Well, I'm going to go say hi. After all, they did come give their condolences." Mira got up and started towards their table. When she got there, Freed looked up. What always caught Mira's attention, though, was his hair. It grew fast; right now it was a little below his shoulders, and gathered into a small ponytail.

"Can I help you, Mirajane?" he asked, looking a little bewildered.

"Ah, no, I just wanted to say hi," she smiled.

"Oh, ok, hi, then. Is something wrong, Mirajane; you seem-uh-"

"You look way different!" Bixlow blurted. Freed and Evergreen rolled their eyes.

"I'm trying a new look. Like it?"

.

Laxus waited for Mirajane to leave, and then he pounced.

"Cana!" he yelled. She looked up from the magazine and her drinks.

"Yeah, Laxus?" she asked moving the hair out of her eyes.

"What happened to my date?"

"I don't think she was ever your date." Laxus sat down so he could glare at her.

"What happened to Mirajane and why was she replaced by this greeting card?"

"That's Mirajane trying to be nice," exclaimed Levy," and if you really like her, you wouldn't care about a mere change in her style!"

Laxus looked at her and then sighed.

"Your loss, Mira," he mumbled, and pulled out his notebook. He was still sitting at Cana's table, and Cana looked at him awkwardly.

"Laxus, we were just looking at the new Sorcerer's, would you like to join us?" she asked trying to get him to leave. He kept writing and said:

"No, don't mind me." Levy leaned over to see what he was writing. When she read the writing, she gasped and turned around toward Mirajane, and then towards Tara, the waitress, whose smile had earned her tons of photo shoots.

Cana's curiosity got the best of her. She knocked Laxus to the side and grabbed his notebook. Laxus' eyes widened and he tried to grab it back.

"You might not want to look at that!"

As Cana read, her eyes narrowed.

"You made a list of girls in Fairy tail you might go out with?! You're pathetic! You even crossed Mirajane off!"

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're number five," he said fighting a smile.

"Yeah, and Mirajane is one, Tara is two, Erza is three, Evergreens four… dude, you have a problem." Laxus tried to speak, but he couldn't think of anything. Finally, Levy spoke up.

"You, asked Mirajane, Tara is hopeless, so why don't you go ask Erza?"

"Are you crazy?"

Cana smiled. "Are you scared?" Laxus turned toward Erza, who was eating her cake.

"All right. I'm not scared of a girl weaker then me. That's what Fairy Tail's full of anyway," he mumbled and got up.

When he got to Erza's table, he sat down next to her.

"What do you want?"

"So straightforward… no, I just came to ask you out." A second after he said it, he realized what he had said. Erza got up.

"What did you say?" she asked with a deathly glare.

"So do you want to?" he repeated, regretting ever talking to Cana and Levy.

"I thought you knew better than to ask me such a thing," she gripped the handle of her sword.

"Just come to the park or a restaurant with me- you don't have to freak out on me." That made her even angrier. She ex-quipped so she was holding an iron rod. Erza brought her arm back and started bringing it forward. _Damn it._ As soon it came forward, he grabbed it. She yanked it out of his hands and glared at him.

"I will take that as a no," he said and turned around. His legs were shaking as he walked back to Cana's table.

"Cana, Levy, I hope you're happy."

Cana started laughing.

"Not quite! Who is next- let's see-"she read the list. Then she looked up with joy.

"Evergreen."

"No way. Whose next?"

"All right, you don't have to ask anyone."

"Come on! Who's next?"

Laxus remembered.

"Ah-ha! You're next!" he yelled. Cana started getting frustrated.

"Will you just ask Mirajane?!" Laxus stopped laughing and just stared at her. Then he looked over toward Mirajane, who was looking over jobs with Elfman. She pointed towards one and he nodded, taking it off the board. They started walking towards the door, but before they got there Gray ran up to Elfman and started talking to him, leaving Mirajane alone.

"Look! She's alone! There's your chance! Go!" Cana yelled frantically.

Laxus looked bewildered.

"W-what?"

"Go!" she yelled and pushed him off the table in her direction.

"Mirajane, do you want to go with out with me?" he asked loud enough for half the guild to hear.

_Damn_ _it_.

**That's all, folks. Sorry it took so long to post this new one; i have to share this laptop with my fam. Thank you for my reviews, readers! the new chapter will be in soon!**

**-Lightning girl  
**


	5. Final

** Hey! Sorry this new chapter is so late, i havent gotten the computer lately... but its here now! so enjoy!**

Mirajane turned around. The smile that had originally been on her face was fading slowly. The gleam in her eyes was more of a glare, one that was staring daggers into Laxus.

"Uh- I mean- can I see you outside?" he asked nervously, not having regained his dignity yet.

"Ok," she answered curtly and walked outside the guild.

Laxus walked outside, wishing he was dead. When they got outside, Mirajane stopped abruptly and swung around to face him.

He grinned at her to lighten the mood. She did not return the smile.

"What is WRONG with you?" she exclaimed angrily.

"Cana and the bookworm forced me to!"

Mira sighed.

"I'm sorry. I would go out with you… but I don't want any kind of relationship right now. You love someone, and then they're gone in a second. I'm really sorry." She looked to the ground and started towards the guild.

"Wait!" he exclaimed. She turned around, expecting him to try to convince her, but instead he said:

"So can we at least put this on the record that you WOULD go out with me?"

"Um…ok," she said, sounding confused.

"Cool," he replied. Then he did something he would die before telling anyone. He leaned down a little and gave her a kiss. Really quickly, then leaned back up. Instead of yelling at him or slapping him, she leaned up and gave him one back.

Laxus quickly looked around to make sure no one saw, and then looked back at her very red face.

"I'm sorry. I'm leaving now," he apologized and started to leave. Before he turned around, he caught a glimpse of her not-so-red face. She was smiling.

"See you later, Laxus," she said, and walked into the guild.

He couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

While he was walking home, he was thinking only about Mirajane.

_Maybe I'll take a little…detour, _he thought, wanting to stop by Mirajane's house.

He took a different turn, and walked by her house. He couldn't help but glance into the window, where the curtains were pulled to the side. There didn't seem to be any movement inside, but he still saw it.

On the windowsill, there was a small vase with a light purple flower.

Mirajane's flower.

* * *

** So, this is supposed to be the last chapter, but if you want me to write more, i can write more, i just need some ideas. Also i am working on some other stories, so there will be more soon! :3 XD**

**-Lightning Crown**


End file.
